I Don't Want To Live Without Your Love
by sports 9
Summary: Kate and Tony just had a huge fight.  They are both at home, but they don't want to be alone.
1. Chapter 1

**I DON'T WANT TO LIVE WITHOUT YOUR LOVE**

**Summary:**** Tony and Kate have a bad break up, but they don't want to be apart.**

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own NCIS… I don't own any of the music. "Breathe" is owned by Taylor Swift. "I Don't Want To Live Without Your Love" is owned by Chicago, the band not the city. And lastly "About You Now" is owned by Miranda Cosgrove.**

**Rating:**** K, it's not immature at all! Hey everybody it is my first K rating!**

**A/N:**** This is just something I thought of while driving to, well I don't exactly remember. But I was listening to the song by Chicago, and BAM, we got in a crash, JKing people, no BAM it hit me, wouldn't this be the sweetest thing ever. And well I had to write it then. BTW sorry you guys, I am not motivated to write Tate stories anymore, mostly because I don't have time, secondly I don't get many reviews, thirdly I found a new motivation. So I am going to post all the stories I wrote over the summer, and then well we'll see. :'{**

Chapter 1: Kate's POV

_**I see your face in my mind as I drive away.**_

_**Cuz none of us thought it was going to end that way.**_

Kate thought of Tony as she drove home from work. They just had a huge fight and had broken up. Abby and McGee had been there to watch it happen.

_**People like people and sometimes it doesn't work out.**_

_**But it's killing me to see you go after all this time.**_

When Kate closed the door to her house, she remembered him storming off and slamming the office door. She just sat on the couch, brought her knees to her chest, and cried.

_**And we know it's never simple, never easy,**_

_**Never a clean break.**_

Kate heard a knock at her door.

"Go away." Kate yelled, her voice hoarse from crying, and the other yelling.

"Kate it's me, let me in!"

Kate opened the door to reveal Abby. Who only gave her a hug while she started to cry again.

_**And I can't breathe without you, but I have to.**_

_**Breathe without you, but I have to.**_

"Kate, it's okay, he just a jerk."

"But he's not, I just overreacted.

"No you didn't, he was hitting on another girl."

_**Never wanted this, never wanted to see you hurt.**_

_**Every bump in the road I tried to swerve.**_

"Well if it helps any, Tony was really sad when you left and I told him off."

"That doesn't Abby, I don't want him to be hurt."

Abby's phone vibrated, she read the text and looked stricken.

"What?"

"Well McGee is at Tony's place, and well… he's crying."

"Good!"

"Good?"

"Good! Then he knows how I feel."

"Just talk to me Kate."

_**It's 2 am, feeling like I just lost a friend.**_

_**I hope you know it's not easy, easy for me.**_

It was 3 am when Kate had finally fallen asleep.

Kate woke up at 7am waking up Abby also.

"Abby I have to apologize to him, I can't breathe without him."

**A/N: So do you like, no? Just tell me, I need reviews, or I am just going to stop writing Tate and write my other motivation. Which reminds me… if you like my writing then you are very welcome to check out my other writing. I only have 1 ready so far, it is called "The Geek Gets The Girl" it is under criminal minds, the Emily Prentiss (E. Prentiss) and Spencer Reid (S. Reid). I might not have posted it by the time you check it, so it should be up soon anyway.**

**Anyways, R&R, or sorry you guys, I am done with Tate.**

_**Sporty Girl 8**_


	2. Chapter 2

**I DON'T WANT TO LIVE WITHOUT YOUR LOVE**

**Summary:**** Tony and Kate have a bad break up, but they don't want to be apart.**

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own NCIS… I don't own any of the music. "Breathe" is owned by Taylor Swift. "I Don't Want To Live Without Your Love" is owned by Chicago, the band not the city. And lastly "About You Now" is owned by Miranda Cosgrove.**

**Rating:**** K, it's not immature at all! Hey everybody it is my first K rating!**

**A/N:**** This is just something I thought of while driving to, well I don't exactly remember. But I was listening to the song by Chicago, and BAM, we got in a crash, JKing people, no BAM it hit me, wouldn't this be the sweetest thing ever. And well I had to write it then. BTW sorry you guys, I am not motivated to write Tate stories anymore, mostly because I don't have time, secondly I don't get many reviews, thirdly I found a new motivation. So I am going to post all the stories I wrote over the summer, and then well we'll see. :'{**

Chapter 2: Tony's POV

_**Thought it wouldn't matter, **_

_**If we didn't stay together.**_

Tony drove home, after his fight with Kate, thinking "I don't need her" and "We weren't meant to be together".

_**And I knew it was over,**_

_**Maybe it was for the better.**_

"It's all for the best, now I can go out and find my real true love."

_**I thought I did all right,**_

_**Until I thought it all through.**_

"Well maybe Kate was the one. No, she is the one." Tony thought to himself.

Tony then heard a knock at his door.

"Tony let me in now!"

"Go away probie."

"Tony now! You need my help."

"Coming." Tony said opening the door.

"Come on Tony, let's go to that bar down the road. It'll get your mind off Kate."

"Okay, let's go."

When they got there they had a few drinks, but nothing took Tony's mind off of Kate, and she was all he talked about.

_**Now I know I ain't really livin if I have to live without you.**_

"McGee I can't go on like this."

I don't want to live without your love.

I don't want to face the night alone.

Tony and McGee went back to Tony's place, where Tony started to cry.

"I don't want to spend the night alone, without her."

_**Guess I had to lose you,**_

_**To realize how much I love you.**_

"Tony you have to move on. Where's that old Tony who had a new girlfriend every week?"

"He left town when Kate entered, and he isn't coming back. I guess I never really realized how much I love her, well not until now when she's gone."

_**Gonna Make the fire burn again,**_

_**Burn a little stronger.**_

"McGee, I have to get a new girl. I am going to love her more than Kate, and she is going to be better than Kate."

"Good Tony!"

Then Tony and McGee fell asleep at about 3am.

_**Cause I've been alone,**_

_**And I can't be alone any longer.**_

_**If I had to make it on my own,**_

_**My life would never be the same,**_

_**My love would never be the same.**_

_**I don't want to live without your love!**_

Tony woke with a start the next morning at 7am, waking McGee up also.

"What Tony?" McGee asked sleepily.

"McGee, I have to apologize to Kate, I don't want to live without her love!"

**A/N: Okay this is the 2****nd**** chapter. There is only 1 more chap left. Sorry you guys if Kate and Tony seem OOC, and if they are constantly changing their thoughts. But that is actually the way a broken heart works. You are sad, and you cry. Then you think that you are ready to move on, but you really aren't. Then you cry some more. But soon the pain goes away, and your heart heals. Trust me, I felt that way when my boyfriend cheated on me. R&R, I would love it if you did, but it is entirely your choice.**

_**Sporty Girl 8**_


	3. Chapter 3

**I DON'T WANT TO LIVE WITHOUT YOUR LOVE**

**Summary:**** Tony and Kate have a bad break up, but they don't want to be apart.**

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own NCIS… I don't own any of the music. "Breathe" is owned by Taylor Swift. "I Don't Want To Live Without Your Love" is owned by Chicago, the band not the city. And lastly "About You Now" is owned by Miranda Cosgrove.**

**Rating:**** K, it's not immature at all! Hey everybody it is my first K rating!**

**A/N:**** This is just something I thought of while driving to, well I don't exactly remember. But I was listening to the song by Chicago, and BAM, we got in a crash, JKing people, no BAM it hit me, wouldn't this be the sweetest thing ever. And well I had to write it then. BTW sorry you guys, I am not motivated to write Tate stories anymore, mostly because I don't have time, secondly I don't get many reviews, and thirdly I found a new motivation. So I am going to post all the stories I wrote over the summer, and then well we'll see. :'{**

Chapter 3:

_**Maybe I'm wrong, you decide.**_

_**Should have been strong, yeah I lied.**_

_**Nobody gets me like you.**_

"Abby I'm going to Tony's, I'm going to apologize. If anyone comes by, don't tell them where I am, even if it is Tony."

"McGee I'm going to Kate's, if she stops don't tell her where I am."

_**Couldn't keep hold of you then,**_

_**How could I know what you meant?**_

_**There was nothing to compare to.**_

Kate arrived at Tony's place about 15 minutes later. She knocked on the door, only to be greeted by McGee.

"Hey Kate."

"Oh McGee, I'm so sorry that Abby brought you into this."

"It's no problem Kate, come on in."

Kate stepped inside and sat on the couch.

"So, where's Tony?"

"I'm not obligated to give away that information."

"When will he be back?"

"Well according to recent events, probably 10-15 minutes."

"Thanks anyways McGee, I have to get to work."

"Bye."

Kate walked out the door and drove to work.

_**There's a mountain between us.**_

_**But there's one thing I'm sure of.**_

_**That I know how I feel about you now.**_

"Hey Tony… Whatcha doin?"

"Where's Kate?"

"Well she's definitely not here."

"I know Abby, but where is she?"

"Can't tell."

"UGH Abby! When will she return?" Tony was getting really frustrated now.

"Well, probably after work, she probably went there after she did what she did. You know what, I have to go to work, bye." Abby pushed him out the door.

She then went home, changed clothes, got McGee, and went to work.

Tony went straight to work.

_**Can we bring yesterday back around?**_

_**Cuz I know how I feel about you now.**_

_**I was dumb, I was wrong,**_

_**But I know how I feel about you now.**_

Tony arrived at work to see Kate at her desk.

"Kate!"

"Tony!" Kate ran to Tony and he gave her a hug.

"Katie, I'm sorry about yesterday. I should have never hit on that girl. It was dumb and wrong."

"No Tony, I overreacted, you are a man, it's in your nature, and I just didn't want to accept that, but now I do."

"You don't have to, it won't ever happen again. I don't ever want to fight with you again."

"Me either."

"Can we bring yesterday back around and forget it ever happened?"

"Of course, I love you Tony." Kate cried into Tony's chest.

"Katie, what's wrong?"

"I don't… I just don't know. It was so hard without you yesterday."

"It was for me too. I love you Kate."

Tony pulled Kate an arm's length away, put his hands on her waist, and kissed her.

Abby and McGee walked in right as Tony and Kate kissed.

"Told you it would work Timmy."

"They're cute together."

"Yes they are. Now let's go to my place."

"Why?"

"1. To give them some privacy. 2. I need to thank you for helping me out last night."

McGee's face lit up as Abby pulled him into the elevator.

**A/N: So this is the last chapter. I feel like I am dying or something. I mean I am saying good bye to all my Tate readers because I found a new motive. I am posting all these other stories and everything. But anyways R&R. 3 stories left.**

_**Sporty Girl 8**_


End file.
